Ugly Sweater
by PimpinSharkBoy
Summary: And ugly sweater isn't the only gift Rin gives to Makoto... /Kind of a request I got on tumblr ((Mostly fluffy cuties ))


Rin and Makoto had been dating for months. If that's what you could call it. If anything, the two shared a few special moments here and there. Makoto always found himself texting Rin after school, or even being the one to visit Rin's house. The redhead seemed to be in a purgatory, he rarely made any exciting, romantic moves. Makoto even helped the other male pick out his Christmas present. Rin had simply called him and asked what he wanted. It wasn't exactly romantic.

* * *

On Christmas Eve, Rin sat in the living room of his house watching his mother and sister gather their things for their trip. Gou had won some kind of spa trip after entering a contest at the mall. The two were excited to be out of the house, and away from Rin who'd been mopey and gloomy all day. Rin honestly felt bad about not being very romantic with his new love but he couldn't help it. He'd never been an open person when it came to his feelings. He'd decided that today he would give Makoto the perfect gift. Something that the other boy would really enjoy.

As soon as his family left the house, he walked up his stairs and lifted a tall paper bag from his bookshelf. Straightening the small bow at the top, he took a deep breath. There was no way to tell if Mako would really like the gift, but all he could do was hope for the best. Pulling his wool sweater down his waist, he headed back to the front door. Keeping a straight face when the doorbell rang, he placed the gift on the marble countertop in the entryway.

Running his fingers through his hair, Rin tried to calm himself. Putting a bored expression to his face, he swung open the door. In the freezing cold stood Makoto with the brightest smile on his face. His cheeks were a rosey red along with his nose. The color seemed to be fading from his face, yet his skin gave off a healthy glow.

"Rin-chan" his smile brightened, if that was even possible.

His scarf was folded neatly around his neck hiding his lips. Rin pressed his lips together tightly holding his breath. Mako looked too cute.

"Come on in", he motioned as he stepped out of the way.

Makoto stepped in and slipped off his shoes. He shook his fingers through his hair as if trying to get the cold out. His head tilted gently to the side as he continued to smile. Before Rin knew it, he was pulled close in a tight hug. Even if the other male's coat was still cold, the hug gave off warmth. Rin pulled away pouting.

"Do you want tea or something?" he looked away hiding his face.

"I'm fine", the green-eyed boy took his coat off and hung it on the back of a chair.

Rin picked up his gift and walked into the living room with Makoto following behind. This room wasn't very warm, but it was much warmer than any other room in the house. Makoto's glasses started to fog up from the change in temperature so he removed them momentarily.

Rin sat down on the couch and crossed his legs. He was hesitant to even bring up his present. Makoto had probably gotten him something fantastic. When the brown-haired boy put his glasses back on, he sat down on the couch next to Rin.

"How's your sister?"

"She's good, how are your siblings?"

"Loud", Mako chuckled smiling at Rin.

Rin had to look away after that smile.

"I...uh...", Makoto paused before pulling a small box out from behind his back. "I got you this".

Rin blinked in surprise but eventually took the gift from the other boy. Tearing the wrapping paper off, Rin opened the box hastily. Inside sat a new pair of goggles.

"You said something about breaking your old ones?" Makoto smiled awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck.

"Thanks", Rin tucked the box away absently.

"What's wrong?" asked the other boy, a hint of worry in his voice.

Rin smiled solemnly at Makoto. "I just don't think my gift is any good..." he should've known Makoto would get him something he actually needed. Picking up the paper bag from the floor beside him, he held it out for Mako.

"I bet it'll be fine", Makoto answered reassuringly.

Reaching into the bag, Makoto pulled out a knit sweater. It was strange to say in the least. The stitching was done unevenly and the colors didn't match well together. Makoto immediately burst out laughing.

"Hey!" Rin shouted indignantly.

"No, its perfect!" he hugged it to his chest and leaned over to kiss Rin on the cheek. "You made this yourself?"

"Gou showed me how..." Rin couldn't face Mako.

"It's cute..." Makoto folded it up and placed it on the coffee table. "I'll wear it after".

"After...?" Rin looked at him angrily until he noticed Mako's gaze.

The brown-haired boy was leaning against the armrest on the other side of the couch. He still had that goofy smile on his face, but his lips were parted gently.

"Idiot...", Rin mumbled before crouching over him to kiss his lips.

They tasted like peppermint. Makoto lifted his hand to tangle his fingers in Rin's hair, pulling his face closer for another kiss. During the second kiss, the redhead noticed how soft, but cold the other boy's lips were. When he pulled away, he licked his own lips. Makoto's face looked redder than it had been before.

"Warm me up?" Mako teased.

Rin smirked. This guy was terrible with lines like that. Rin slung his arms around his neck leaning in to kiss him again. Makoto's hand rested on Rin's lower back pressing their bodies together. His hands were still cold. The next kisses became deeper and deeper as Rin adjusted in the position. He straddled Makoto but tried not to get too close. The green-eyed boy sucked at his lower lip, and pressed Rin's lips open with his tongue. Rin responded by nipping at Makoto's lips. They were warm now. His heart was beating faster as blood rushed to his ears.

Mako's fingers tugged at the hem of Rin's sweater starting to pull it up over his shoulders. Rin pulled away to shimmy the clothing all the way off of his torso. He went on further to pull his shirt off over his head. Makoto's hands held Rin's waist gently as his eyes traced his toned body. Rin ran his fingers through his hair lifting it from his neck. It was starting to get hotter.

"You're face is bright red Rin-chan", Makoto sat up kiss the redhead's chest.

"Shut up..." Rin cradled Makoto's head in his arms arching his back against the hands that pulled him closer.

Makoto left kisses along Rin's neck and to his collarbone. His tongue dragged over a sensitive spot on Rin's neck, making the boy utter a small moan. Sucking on the area, Makoto pulled their hips closer together. Rin tangled his fingers in the green-eyed boy's hair trying to hold in his voice. Rolling Rin onto his back, Makoto kissed at his nipples, wanting to hear Rin's voice.

"There's noone here...so we can be loud...", he managed between kisses.

If anyone thought Rin was a biter, they had no idea about his lover. Makoto had decided that he liked putting his teeth to good use on Rin's body. Gentle nibbles on Rin's exposed skin started to leave red marks. Rin covered his mouth with his hand holding his breath. Makoto licked over the bruised flesh gazing lustily up at Rin. He noticed the other boy's obvious uncomfortable feelings. To be honest, Makoto loved to see Rin hot and bothered. At least it was some kind of emotion.

Rin hated how Makoto had so much power over him. His breath caught in his throat when Mako's thigh kneaded against his groin. Rin reluctantly let out a pleasured purring noise. Squeezing his knees inward, he caught Makoto in place.

"Hey...don't leave...to many...marks..." he managed panting.

"But Rin-chan is mine...", Makoto's green eyes matched Rin's. "And Rin's voice is cute".

He went back to making Rin squirm against the couch. Rin bit violently into his lip tilting his head back as Makoto's tongue flicked over his nipple. He couldn't remember when his body had gotten this oversensitive, but it had happened around when he started dating the taller boy. It was like his body was perfect for Rin's. Rin gripped the couch beneath him when Makoto squeezed his thighs pulling them tightly around his waist.

"I want to hear your voice..." Makoto seemed frustrated now, as he left his face inches from Rin's.

His eyebrows were pressed together but Rin could still barely catch his breath.

"It's embarrassing", Rin answered quickly.

"Even with me?" Makoto pouted.

Rin frowned but held Mako's head in the palm of his hand. Pulling it closer, he kissed the other boy's pink lips.

"But...only you can see...", he gave in.

The next kiss left Rin breathless. Makoto's tongue slipped into his mouth so easily, so that when Rin's tongue pressed back against it, he didn't have time to hold in his voice. A deep, throaty purr rumbled through his throat. Rin's fingers gripped at Makoto's shirt, threatening to tear it off of his shoulders. Makoto seemed not to notice as his tongue traced the inside of Rin's mouth. Makoto only pulled away to suck at Rin's neck as his hand rubbed against the other male's bulge.

"Ah..." Rin let his voice out.

Rin's member was starting to press tightly against his pants and it was uncomfortable. He just wished Makoto would stop messing with his upper body and pay attention to his lower body. As if the brown-haired boy could hear his thoughts, his hand reached into Rin's pants. Holding onto his erection tightly, Makoto's hand moved in a stroking motion. Rin's fingers twisted in the back of his shirt. The fabric was straining against Makoto's flexing shoulders.

"I wanna..." Rin started, but Mako responded before he could finish.

RIn could be such a needy person. Makoto pulled away enough so that Rin could unbutton and pull off the taller boy's shirt. The redhead's hands smoothed over Makoto's tanned skin and gripped at his back. Makoto's breathy moan hit Rin's ears making his heart skip a beat. His hips were already moving against Makoto's hand, he didn't need the other boy's voice in his ear.

Rin's gasps became more frequent as Makoto thumbed over his length. Makoto pressed his body closer, sliding Rin's pants down with his other hand.

"Wait, Rin" he pulled away speaking into into the other boy's ear. "I want to feel you", Makoto met Rin's eyes.

Rin was a complete mess and Mako was trying to speak to him normally. His chest was heaving, keeping him from properly catching his breath. Biting into his lip, he tried to keep his body still.

"Upstairs...", the sharp-toothed boy managed.

* * *

After searching through Rin's drawers for lube, Makoto wasted no time preparing the other boy. It was difficult with Rin's moving. Once they were on the bed, Rin's face was pressed against a pillow as Makoto lifted his lips. Rin's moans echoed through the room and into the hallway as Makoto thrusted into him. Mako had come into the house freezing cold, but his body now felt feverishly heated.

Eventually Makoto needed to see Rin's face. Turning the boy onto his back, he let Rin dig his nails into his back. Rin's cheeks were tomato red and his eyes were tearing up. As Makoto moved closer to kiss Rin's lips, the redhead bit into his neck before sucking on the skin.

"Rin..." Makoto moaned.

* * *

Rin lay on his back panting, still trying to catch his breath. Makoto lay next to him doing the same. Whenever the two went at it, they never held back. Rin eventually shifted and curled up against Makoto's chest. Makoto lazily toyed with the other boy's hair.

"I love your present Rin-chan", Makoto kissed Rin's forehead.

Rin pouted and hid his face in the taller boy's chest.

"Shut up..." the back of his neck was turning red.

Makoto laughed and held onto Rin tightly, treasuring their warmth.


End file.
